wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Fifth Legion's Trophies
Main Event Trophies These set of trophies were from the main events of Northrend, and do not include mini-events. Rowing Boat - Hell Week ' Origin': The rowing boat represents the week of training the Legion endured before they shipped to Northrend. Through intense and unimaginable training, the soldiers nicknamed this week as 'Hell week'. The boat symbolises a specific area of training, where a team of men were stuck in a boat into the lake of Goldshire to train for the boat trip to Northrend. Two mages stood at the bank as Cody watched over. The men's only order was to stay in the boat. The mages made the water rough like a tide, then made the wind cold and windy. It was a steady pace, however, they suddenly turned the water into a heap of massive waves, throwing the boat and men around like a doll in a child's hand. The winds become ice-cold and harsher, the boat flying around as the men desperatly battled to keep inside the boat. After the training was finished, the men were rowed into the middle of a Murloc village, where dozens of Murlocs invaded the boat as the men tried to survive. This was training incase the boat were to be invaded. They barely survived, and were awarded with promotions. The men never forgot this day. Material: The boat is made from plain wood, as amage to how simple the boat looked when the men first saw it. Price: The boat costs five copper, cheap, yet the memories will stick. Cody says: "Tha' day I saw me men wriggle an' squirm in tha' boat was a day I'll treasure. Not only was it one o' tha' mos' funny moments I've seen, but it was inspirational to see my men work and try as 'ard. Havin' men like that is why we're here today. I salute 'em all." Dragon Claw - Dragonblight Origin: The claw represents the fight in Dragonblight, namingly against the Scourge of Naxxramas when the Fifth Legion aided the 7th Legion at Wintergarde Keep. It also represent their ties with the Dragon Accord, and their friendship through alot of Northrend with the similier goal of defeating Arthas. This was the first time the Fifth Legion were involved in warfare in the frozen wastes. Material: Fragments of Dragon Bone fixed together. Claws are razor sharp steel - do not touch. Price: 1 gold, 56 silver. 1 gold for the dragon bones, 56 silver for the claws. Karnik says:'' "Ah' fine sample o' dragonbone if ah' ever saw one! Importin' this was a' nifty job, but ah' pulled throo. You can almost feel tha' essence o' Dragonbligh' in this fine piece of artifact. Tha' steel is truely a fearsome edition. Don' touch it!"'' Lil' K.T. - Naxxramas Origin: The Fifth Legion were among those who fought against Naxxramas, and eventually against the Archlich Kel'Thuzad who had gaven plenty of terror to the allied offensive beforehand. This symbolizes their victory against the Archlich. Material: This expensive little minutre is a hefty material. His entirety has been enchanted to give all near him an icy feel. The skull originaly comes from a rat, however it has been heavily painted and decorated to look more vicious. The skull has been imbued with three high-quality gems, letting out a beutifall shine. The leviating chains have been enchanted to constantly stay afloat. His robe's and belt are made from hard linen and fine leather, with eight ruby gems attatched to the robe, belt and shoulderpads. His hat is made from painted steel and outlines with real quality gold, with anoher ruby attatched to the top. Price: With the many gems, enchants and materials, this model racks up to twenty-five gold. What a little bugger. Karnik says:'' '"Thi' 'as tae be me favourite. I feel like I've met Kel'Thuzad havin' looked at thi' little charmer. The gems really give 'im a shine! Bah, I'm startin' tae regreting giving 'im a cold aura. Bloomin' freezin' sitting next tae 'im.'"'' Miniture Set - Grizzly Hills Origin: This small well-made set is to symbolize when the Fifth Legion merged with the Westfall Brigade to combat the Skullhewer in Grizzly Hills. Other than Hell Week, it was the first time the Legion had been involved in fighting something other than the Scourge, and although it didn't end in any clear winner of the land, it remains one of the Legions most remembered pieces of the past. Material: The Tree is made out of real oak, and the leaves from fine linen carefully places to make it look like a real tree. Both the cannon and the catapult are made out of steel and wood, and the flags are made out of decorated linen and wood. Price: 50 silver. 20 silver for the tree, and 15 silver for each of the siege weaponary with the flags included. Karnik:'' "I 'ad tae be thar tae get tha' full impression of what this must o' been like. Tha' figures look li' toys, but their damned expensive! DUNNAE TOUCH 'EM!"'' Pengu and Argent Gate - The Argent Tournament Origin: Based on the Argent Gate from the Tournament itself, the gate is a small replica of its real life form. It symbolizes the stage that the champions of the Legion fought in the Argent Tournament to eventually prepare them for the fight at the Citidul itself. Pengu reminds us of the situation with the infestation of the Penguins, and how they had to be.. dealt with. Material: The Gate it made out of fine oak, carefully imprinted the various designs that were put on the original building, with the Argent Crusade symbol in the middle made out of quality gold. Pengu is a real-life stuffed animal, with crystalized eyeballs. Price: 55 silver. 50 silver for the gate, and 5 silver for Pengu. Karnik says:'' "Cute, an' cheap! This little thin' in imported righ' from tha' tournament groun's themselves. There were plenty o' them. Is it child murder? Hrm. Shame I can' say tha' same fer tha' price of tha' gate." Hologram Artifact - Ulduar '''Origin': Ulduar was assaulted by the Coalition made by Glalin Thunderforge, although some of the Legion was able to help him attack it for extra support. There they fought many titan-like enemies, as well as Yogg-Saron himself. This is a Hologram projector saved from Ulduar after the Iron Dwarves had been taken care of, which the Legion bought after Northrend. Material: Holoprojector is made from Titansteel, although the image itself remains a mystery. Price: 30 gold, as it's one of the last of its kind, as well as transportation from Ulduar. Karnik says:'' "Beutfial, ain' it? Durkon 'n' Ah' wen' through hell tae this 'ere. Only three o' 'em 'ave ever been foun'! This thin' represents strength and courage. Like tha' Legion !"'' Durkon says:'' '"Such beauty. Karnik 'n' 'Ah found it in thar- a lucky find, eh?" The Halls of Reflection Gate - Icecrown Citadel '''Origin: The gloomy gates of the Citadel that the Legion once stood at, this replica is a reminder of when the Legion along with the Allied Offensive sieged the gates of Icecrown Citadel and when Tirion Fordring fought and took down the Lich King, nearly ending the Scourge threat completely. It also marks the end of Northrend. Material: Saronite, gems and a few other expensive materials. The flags are made from oak and linen cloth. Price: 10 gold, 2 silver. 10 gold for the gates itself and 2 silver for the flags. Karnik says: "DON'T TOUCH IT! Tha's real saronite we've got thar! Aye, truely it gives thi' replica o' tha' Citadel tha' feel it must o' given tha' brave men who marched insi'. We keep thi' as a rememberance tae those who fell in tha' assault. Bless 'em." Mini-Event Trophies Mini-Events in the time the Legion had been active, placed seperately from the main stuff. Scarlet, Alliance and Argent Dawn flags - War in the Plaguelands Origin: The Legion pre-cata helped the Dawn retake Stratholme, as well as fight the Scarlet Crusade when the Dawn deemed them still corrupted. It ended with Whitemane fleeing with Renault, and the Dawn securing Heathglen. Glorious victory! Materials: The three flags are each made from fine linen cloth. The details on each one are hand-painted by a landscape artist with smooth paint. The wooden stands are made from hard bark - not easy to snap. The Scarlets flag in particular has been detailed to look burn and battle-worn, representing their lose.The two swords are crafted from typical iron, yet shaped to look rusted and gritty. The hilts of the blades are wrapped in brown linen. Price: The majority of the price comes from the silk linen of the flags and the hand-painted details. The Alliance and Argents flags were priced with twenty each. The Scarlet flag, with custom design to look battle worn, was prices at fifty-eight silver. The two blades were charged at fourty silver as a bundle. Garrow says: "Hah, the Scarlet war was short lived. The Legion had never liked Scarlets, an' when Gabriel wanted us to 'elp him in his fight, I got Fargus to get as many Siege Engines as we could spare! The Legion fought like heroes at Hearthglen, an' now rightfully once more belongs to Tiron and the Argent Dawn. It's a good rememberance, ah' guess." Torch with cake - Expedition into unknown lands Origin: The torch and cake represents the Legions journey into an uncharted zone, lead by Commander Fargus. The Legion scaled huge mountains and navigated perilous jumps on thin planks to reach their goal at the summit - where an incredibly powerful foe awaited. Fargus reported that whilst they scaled the mountain, they were guided by a series of torches who lit their path. Without the torches, they would of surely of ended up lost. On top of that, the Legion used the torches to defeat the foe at the summit, who would of otherwise obliterated them all. Once they narrowly escaped, having leapedo ff the mountain, they were greeted by a single torch on their boat, with a cake in front of it. The captain of the ship doesn't know where it came from, but the enjoyment of Cake raised the spirits of the Legion as they were thankful to the torches that saved their lives. Materials: The torch is left un-touched from where the Legion found it on the boat. Experts have been called in to study it's material, but to this day no one knows what wood the torch is crafted from. It's fire also burns with a constant flame. Not even wind or water can douse it. The original cake was 'lost', so a replica of the cake that arrived with the torch was crafted. It is made from a cake-shaped rubber, which was then hand-painted with every detail. Price: The torch is priceless, being the original one they found on the boat. The rubber cake was priced at fifteen silver, mainly for the paint. Fargus says: "Those wereh some helpeful torchehs, 'ah wish I would haf some of dem who direc' meh to meh Demetr-- Where's meh keg!? Feck Demetri, 'ah need dem torches now to find meh keg... feckin' robbahs, 'ah gut dem." Treasure chest - Hunting for Riches Origin: The treasure chest represents a time when the Legion would sail around Azeroth in search of untold riches, lead by Fargus, it is where they came to meet Harrison Jones, an expert and veteran explorer who helped them escaped the fiendish Pygme Gnomes. Harrison Jones has decided to remain inside the Commmand Center, becoming fond of Fargus' fearless ambition to leap into uncertain doom in order to find an mytery artifact - if there is one at all. Material: The chest is made from oak and steel. Nothing too pricy as it is meant to remember, not to appeal. The treasure (which has fooled many) is fake, yet made from copper. If one were to steal it, they would be laughed at by whoever they attempt to sell it to, as they are nothing more than copper coins painted gold. Various fake and toy objects have been placed among the copper coins to give it the feel of being real treasure. Price: The small chest was priced at ten silver for typicla oak and steel. The treasure cost ninty-eight copper coins. (the same amount of copper coins that pile up as the treasure) Harrison Jones says: "I'll never forget the bunch I met in a cage whilst stuck in that temple. Sand Gnomes everywhere, I had to save them. I normally work alone, but being with this bunch made my job a world easier. I could of never dealt with those snakes alone. Damned snakes. I owe it to that bunch for my escape. Let's hope it's not our last 'adventure' together." Replica of an enemy - The 'Madness' Origin: The erie replica of a mysterious figure will forever remind the Legion, and in particular, Sergei, Garrow, Fargus and Cody of the former threat that nearlly took not their lives, but their sanity. It serves as a reminder to all the Legion to never lower their guard, as the threat was never defeated. Where this enemy lies in unkown. The Legion can only hope that they've seen the last of them. Material: The entire statue is crafted from bronze stone, only found in deep caves and tunnels. Under the hood are small gems enchanted with flame to aquire the 'feel' of the enemy. Price: Bronze stone is a rare and hard to get material, pricing the statue at one gold. The enchant on the eyes was marketed at twenty silver. Jonah says: "May we never forget the foe that brought us to our knees, that tested our very sanity to the edge of madness. The foe that took my skin from me, and nearlly dominated my soul. We keep the replica as a momento and warning that this threat is still present and forever will be.. until I find them. May the Light guide my path on this investigation." Mini Cannon and Gunpower - Pushing out the D.D.R Origin: The Stormwind City Guard fought against the D.D.R while Vongruber conspired to hit Stormwind hard while the main army was away. They took alot of the Elywnn forests from this, while Clades did all she could to withstand them. When the Fifth returned, their first mission was to push the Defias out of Elwynn, and eventually succeeded, resulting in a Defias-free Elywnn. The Gunpowder and Mini Cannon represent this, as the Defias liked their guns. Material: The cannon is made out of fine oak and steel, of similer material of the cannon grizzly-hill replica. Price: 30 silver, 20 for the cannon and 10 for both the barrels. Gryan Stoutmantle Says: "The Defias have been pushed out of Elywnn, and that I am proud of, and salute every man who has helped achieve this. However, I hope the Stormwindian army does not forget about the Defias completely, and maybe one day we'll recover Westfall as it once was before the D.D.R destroyed it." Armory Lore/Magical items people don't use anymore, and are up for grabs. *Blade of the Unbroken Covenant - A cavelry sword, won by Hugo Small in the Argent Tournament after he won the first league of adventurers. It's not enchanted or magical, although highly decorated. He gave it to Garrow some time ago, although Hugo went missing, so Garrow put it in the armoury for safe keeping.